Destino
by Pinguina00
Summary: Alucard es un hombre de la nobleza que guarda muchos secretos detrás de su actitud descarada, y esta buscando una esposa. Celes Victoria es una joven de belleza digna de un coleccionista que esta obligada a conseguir marido.Cap 7.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Destino**_

_**Summary**_: Alucard es un hombre de la nobleza que guarda muchos secretos detrás de su actitud descarada, y esta buscando una esposa. Celes Victoria es una joven de belleza digna de un coleccionista que esta obligada a conseguir marido. Su punto de encuentro será en la fiesta debut de la corte londinense.

_**Disclameir**_: A excepción de los personajes nuevos que naturalmente son de creación mía, ninguno de los demás que han aparecido antes en el anime o en el manga me pertenecen =D estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**Notas de la Autora**_**: **Heyy! Ahm que miedo, jeje...Bueno, soy nievecita en esto de escribir en esta pagina! He leído varias historias por aquí que me han parecido excelentes, y estas me han inspirado a intentar escribir yo misma por aca…realmente no se mucho de Hellsing, mi conocimiento abarca solo al anime así que por la misma razón he decidido empezar mi trayectoria en el mundo de los fics con un UA para no meter mucho la pata! Si estas leyendo mi historia, que espero que alguien lo haga ya que me alegraría mucho, espero que te guste y que me dejes un review con tu comentario al respecto! Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, criticas, bombas, etc. xDD todo es bienvenido. Gracias por pasarse por aquí =3!

_**Capitulo I.-**_

El aroma del bouquet floral se colaba entre sus sentidos, el molesto aroma del incienso, que entra en tu cabeza y provoca un caos con todo vestigio de racionalidad.

Elisa insistía en colocar mas rubor sobre sus mejillas mientras su madrastra trataba de ajustar el corsé lo mas apretado posible, provocando que su generoso busto saliese por encima dándole un aspecto exótico a su tan remarcada inocencia, la culpable de que aun a sus 21 años no había sido desposada y siquiera cortejada.

Su cuerpo, ahora de voluminosas y sensuales curvas no había terminado de desarrollarse si no hasta terminada su adolescencia y un año mas-anterior a eso era una muchacha delgada sin el mas mínimo brillo, con una cabeza bastante grande para su cuerpo- su rostro pálido aun tenia la grasa de bebe acumulada que le hacían conservar sus rasgos infantiles en un molde de corazón, cubierto por una cortina de ondulados cabellos rubios que sujetaba a un lado de su cuello con una mano que anteriormente había estado enguantada en fino satén rosado-ese guante permanecía en el piso sin que nadie excepto Victoria se hubiese dado cuenta-Permitiéndole a su pariente darle los detalles finales a su vestido.

-Pareces una muñequita de porcelana.-Dijo su criada al terminar con su maquillaje.- ¡Con tus enormes ojos de cristal celeste y tus mejillas rosadas! ¡Si hoy no eres la mas solicitada de toda la corte de los caballeros para bailar los vals, entonces yo dejare de llamarme Elisa Wad!-Sonrió y le revolvió con cariño el cabello rubio pensando en como peinárselo.

-Esta temporada debes conseguir un marido, hemos retrasado tu debut 3 años, tres años en los que yo, que no tengo ninguna obligación, he seguido manteniéndote. Todo por culpa de tu cobardía. Espero que muchas cosas cambien este año.

-Si….-Dijo ella tímidamente mirando al piso sin muchos ánimos de encarar a su madrastra. Roselyn, quien sin ir más allá, la aterraba. Pero era lo único que tenia en el mundo aparte de su noble criada, su padre al morir había hecho a su espora prometer que se haría cargo de su educación y bienestar hasta poder hacerse ella con un marido y pasar a responsabilidad de el. Siendo la ultima voluntad del difunto, su madrastra no había podido hacer más que aceptar. De mala gana pero dispuesta a hacerlo.

Ella ya estaba algo entrada en años: cuarenta y cinco para ser exactos; y sus posibilidades de volverse a casar estaban descartadas. Pero sin embargo, Victoria, tan bella y fresca tenia bastantes posibilidades de casarse con un caballero de elite, que podría pagar bien por ella.

Quizás un noble o un burgués adinerado.

-Ponte el vestido.

La señorita Serás levanto los ojos al mirar el vestido que su madrastra sujetaba frente a ella. Predominaba un bello color palo de rosa. La blusa iniciaba con un escote en color marfil que se prolongaba hasta tras su espalda, hasta llegar a los omoplatos, cubriendose con un elegante chal de la misma tonalidad, Las mangas terminaban con llamativos volados, con encajes en color rosa pálido y canela. Tenia detalles de flores en color canela y marfil al centro del vestido, debajo de los cuales cintas en color marfil se entrecruzaban. La falda era de tela sedosa. Para alivio propio no era tan llamativa como ella se había imaginado, era voluminosa más no ostentosa. Con la bella tela rasa y encajes de rocaille al final. Sujeto con un gancho, al comienzo de la falda se encontraba un abanico hecho de las mismas telas utilizadas en el vestido.

Se lo colocó y con la ayuda de su criada, lo cerró en torno a su figura. Cerro los ojos y se sentó frente al tocador esperando que las expertas manos de Elisa hicieran el trabajo con su

Cabello. Su Madrastra salio de la habitación a llamar al cochero.

Pasaron los minutos. Victoria comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. Nadie la iba a acompañar y estaría sola en un lugar al que nunca en su vida había asistido. Deseo poseer la elegancia de Roselyn y la valentía de su padre. Solo así se sentiría segura y no tuviese miedo de asistir al comienzo de la temporada.

Sintió que Elisa había dejado de trabajar en su cabello hacia más de un minuto y abrió los ojos. La señorita que le devolvió la mirada, difícilmente podría ser ella.

Una elegante tiara sujetaba su cabello rubio en un moño bastante elaborado, que dejaba sueltos algunos rizos de cabello perfectamente ondulado por detrás y por adelante, cayendo suavemente sobre su piel pálida con mejillas ruborizadas. Su boca carnosa estaba pintada de un rosa discreto y elegante. Que haría que una sonrisa o un mohin por igual, pudiese derretir la frialdad de cualquier hombre. Sus ojos, maquillados en tonos grises se veían mas llamativos que de costumbre y nunca antes había vistos sus pestañas tan negras y gruesas como en ese momento.

Se levantó y observo que el vestido era, de hecho, hermoso. Si cuando lo vio había considerado que se veía lindo, ahora creía que era perfecto. La blusa se ceñía de manera perfecta a su silueta y la falda elevada por el tul debajo, caía también grácil y elegante rozando levemente el suelo de baldosa verde. Desprendió el abanico y lo sujeto tal como su maestra de etiqueta se lo había enseñado.

-El carruaje ya llegó.-le dijo Roselyn al entrar. Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Y sujeto con más fuerza el abanico. Elisa roció un poco mas de perfume sobre su cuerpo y dándole un toque final, colgó un prendedor de oro en el centro del escote del vestido de la joven. Comenzó su camino hacia fuera seguida por victoria.

-Con permiso.-Dijo inclinándose ante su señora y salio de la casa. Detrás de ella, la ojiazul no hacia nada por disimular su alegria y una hermosa sonrisa se había plasmado en su cara, por que al parecer su criada la iba a acompañar. Ya se preguntaba ella por que la castaña iba vestida con sus ropajes de gala y tan bien arreglada. Ahora ya tenía la respuesta a esa interrogante.

Subieron al carruaje conducido por corceles blancos, que se perdió en la estrellada noche de Londres.

- Victoria

-¿Dime?-Dijo la aludida tocándose el cabello vigilando que su peinado no se hubiese arruinado.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que te falta un guante?- Elisa sonrió dulcemente con ambas manso entrecruzadas sobre su falda. Observo como Victoria pasaba de una tonalidad roja a otra y frenéticamente se quitaba el otro guante, entendiendo por fin por que las pomposas señoritas que estaban sentadas en los taburetes cercanos a la chimenea de mármol de aquel lujoso salón, la señalaban entre risitas continuamente.

-¡Ay no que vergüenza!-Dijo ansiosa la joven, estrujando nerviosamente el guante que estaba entre sus manos mientras sin darse cuenta, pisaba su abanico.

-Señorita ….-Repitió su compañera con la misma sonrisa dulce estampada en su cara.-Ahora estas pisando tu abanico

….

-Jo.-Decía con una sonrisa de medio lado un hombre al otro lado del salón. Era alto, tenía el cabello negro como la noche y la piel más pálida de todos los presentes. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo intenso con destellos dorados. Exhalaba un magnetismo exótico único, el sudaba seducción. Y las damas que se encontraban cerca de el habían caído presas de su encanto instantáneamente, y lo miraban sin disimulo cuchicheando entre si, soltando risitas y buscando llamar su atención.- ¿Recuérdame para que hemos venido?- Miro a su lado, donde su mayordomo Walter se encontraba jugueteando con un hilo desprendido de su camisa.

-El señor Alucard ha venido a buscar esposa. Es por eso que estamos en la sala de las vírgenes.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando alrededor por encima de sus anteojos.

-¿Seguro que vine a buscar esposa? Yo creía que había venido a buscar la cena.- Sonrió sádicamente enseñando unos dientes bastante peculiares. Blancos y puntiagudos.-Sin embargo, he de agregar que lo que veo no es de mi gusto. –Giro sobre sus talones, dando la espalda a su sirviente.

-Lamento oír eso, señor. La belleza y calidad de todas las presentes es bastante obvia.-Se fijo en que el conde había partido en su ausencia y lo había dejado hablando solo.- Ah, quien lo entiende.

Caminó entre los pasillos de aquel lujo tan vulgar. Pasando entre grupos de mujeres con una pureza tan barata, tan corrompida y falsa que definitivamente no era su estilo. Miro a una adorable muchacha que le hacia alarde de una inocencia casi divina, bajando los ojos verdes ante su mirada, temblorosa y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Acaricio su mejilla sonrojándole más.

-Eres tan falsa, querida.

Sonrió, enseñándole parte de su peculiar dentadura y paso de largo.

Las mujeres habían sido un juguete desechable desde que se había iniciado en los placeres de la carne. Entre el tumulto de rubias, morenas, castañas y pelirrojas, fácilmente habría seleccionado una compañera, pero esa noche deseaba algo especial. Casi seguro de que no la encontraría se acerco al último rincón que aun no había conocido, aquel lugar donde las 'comunes' se hallarían. El lugar donde la gente sin ningún grado de nobleza llevaba a las jóvenes que poseían una belleza fuera de lo común en su círculo social. No pudo evitar reír suavemente al pensar en que lugar había llegado a parar. Para el, un hombre con un gusto tan exigente, debería estar prohibido buscar en un lugar tan simple. Si en la sangre fina que era su favorita no había encontrado nada de su gusto, ¿Cómo es que se había dignado a buscar en un lugar tan corriente?

Tomo una copa de vino que le ofrecía un camarero y miro a su alrededor.

Tenia que ser pecado, tenia que ser delito que una mujer con tan belleza y esas formas se encontrase sola, sin un imbecil millonario a su lado ataviándole de promesas vanas en su oído y oliendo el suave perfume floral que superficialmente su delicada piel de porcelana emanaba.

Su garganta clamaba sentir el sabor del manantial de pureza teñida de rojo que se movía dentro de ella, que corría con una pasión encarcelada. Su boca, tan rica en glóbulos como en hechizos brillaba y parecía ansiosa de algo mas que besos y sus ojos miraban tímidamente al piso, temerosa de establecer contacto siquiera visual con cualquiera de los presentes.

La observo con más detalle.

Su nariz era bastante fina, sus mejillas se le antojaban tan suaves y tenían un rubor natural que se notaba por debajo de su maquillaje que ahora mismo ella intentaba quitarse con un pañuelo. Al ver sus ojos pensó que no había visto ojos más grandes que aquellos, azules con destellos plateados. Y al escrutar dentro de ellos descubrió que aquella señorita era todo lo que había estado buscando esa noche y quizás desde antes.

Su pureza era genuina y no fingía inocencia.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a acercarse a aquella bella doncella, decidiendo que fuese como fuese, ella debería ser suya. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver como otra mujer se acercaba a ella y entablaba conversación. Agudizo el oído.

-¿Por que te has quitado el maquillaje?

-Pero yo…no me gusta usar maquillaje.

-Aun así, eres una señorita y estas en tu debut. Tienes que verte perfecta que tu futuro esposo podría aparecerse en el momento menos pensado.

_Así es como se ve perfecta. _Pensó el conde quitándose sus guantes blancos y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su frac. _Tendré que hacer esto a la antigua_

-Walter_._-Llamó, volteando sutilmente la cabeza. El mayordomo fiel a su trabajo se encontraba detrás de su amo, con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda esperando una orden.

-Señor Alucard.

- ¿Ves a aquella preciosura rubia y a la castaña de su lado? Quiero que vayas allí y me presentes.

Walter asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia frente al moreno y se acerco a las dos damas a las que el otro hombre se había referido.

-Señoritas.-Hizo una reverencia.- Buenas noches sean las suyas.

-Buenas noches sean las suyas también.- Elisa le devolvió la reverencia mientras Victoria los miraba sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Sintió la mirada escrutadora de Walter por encima de su monóculo, que aun no se erguía de su reverencia.

Elisa le dio un codazo y entonces comprendió de inmediato.

-Ah! Buenas noches sean las suyas.-Hizo una venia torpemente dejando caer su abanico al piso, se inclino a recogerlo y al erguirse se golpeo con la mano de Elisa que sujetaba una copa de vino, cuyo contenido fue a parar en su escote. Tiñendo su busto de un tentador color rojo. Sonrojada, levantó la mirada y observó como un hombre cercano a ellos, la miraba descaradamente relamiéndose los labios.

El mayordomo la miro con curiosidad y la criada la miro arrepentida.

.-Lo siento mucho. Te acompañare al tocador a arreglarte. Con permiso.-le dijo al hombre que se encontraba junto a ellas. Cogio el brazo de victoria y se dispuso a avanzar pero un brazo se interpuso en su camino.

-No.

La dureza y masculinidad de ese hombre la hicieron vibrar. Victoria dio un respingo y miro hacia arriba, donde el mismo hombre que hace un momento le había parecido descarado, las detenía.

-Dado que mi inútil sirviente se ha visto incapacitado de concederme el honor de ser presentado a vuestras mercedes, tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta.-Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y haciendo una reverencia bastante elegante.- Lord Alucard, para servirles.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Summary**_: Alucard es un hombre de la nobleza que guarda muchos secretos detrás de su actitud descarada, y esta buscando una esposa. Celes Victoria es una joven de belleza digna de un coleccionista que esta obligada a conseguir marido. Su punto de encuentro será en la fiesta debut de la corte londinense.

_**Disclameir**_: A excepción de los personajes nuevos que naturalmente son de creación mía, ninguno de los demás que han aparecido antes en el anime o en el manga me pertenecen =D estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**Notas de la Autora**_**: **Ay *-* siento maripositas en i estomago D=! estoy perdidaente enamorada de todas las personas que me comentaron! Yaay los amo y si siguen comentando juro que…que…ah que los mare por siempre!

Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado, me tiene súper motivada para escribir y me sube mucho el animo!

No se como responder comentarios en la pagina así que lo haré por este medio xD

_**Black Fire.- **__Muchas gracias por comentar *-* te amo =D intentare no tardar mucho en actualizar xDD y aquí tienes para ver que tengo planeado para este capitulo! De hecho no es mucho, quiero que la historia vaya progresando poquito a poco! Espero que te guste este capitulo =3_

_**rose13tempes.- **__Heeey muchisimas gracias por comentar, que bien que te gusta la pareja de A*S por que es una gran pareja! Yy espero que te guste este capitulo_

_**Lucy:**__ Me haces sentir experta *-*! Y honrada por que gastaste el saldo de tu ovil para leer el fic D=! muchisimas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo._

_**Vampy.-**__muchas gracias por comentar! Espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar xD y ojala te guste este capitulo!_

_**MIDNIGHT.-**__Me alegro que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste este capitulo!_

_**luck kyuubi.-**__ Tu eres una persona mas mona por comentarme *-* Muchas gracias por comentar!_

_**Yessi.-**__ Tu también me haces sentir experta *-* gracias por comentar y por desearme éxitos._

_**dany14-black8**__**.-**__ muchísimas gracias por comentar! Yy las respuestas a tus interrogantes..aunque creo que solo fue una interrogante xD se descubriran pronto, muy pronto! Espero que te guste este capitulo!_

_Yyy al resto de las personas que leyeron gracias por dedicarle un ratito de su tiempo al fic y espero que les haya gustado =D!_

_Sin as que decir aquí va el cap:_

**Capitulo 2**

,-Buenas noches.- Elisa hizo una reverencia educada, buscando librarse de esa situación rápidamente para poder acompañar a Victoria al tocador.

-¿Podría permitírseme el honor de saber el nombre de esta adorable criatura?.-Dijo ignorando el saludo de la castaña y extendiendo la mano a acariciar delicadamente la mejilla de Victoria.

-Celes Victoria.-Dijo casi sin pensar, mirando embelesada a los ojos de aquel hombre que la había aprisionado en su mirar.

-Señorita. Permítame ser yo el que le ayude a solucionar el pequeño percance ocurrido en su corpiño, quizás más tarde ir tomar una copa del mejor vino, asistir al bufé a comer algún delicioso platillo-no tanto como usted, claro.- y quizás podamos finalizar esta hermosa noche haciendo el amor en la mansión que he rentado para esta noche…

Decir que la rubia se molesto era poco. Tanta habia sido su molesta ante la gallardia de aquel sujeto que su carácter fuerte, tan escondido dentro de si, habia terminado liberandose de sus ataduras.

-¿Pero que clase de atrevido es usted? Esta hablando con una dama con honor, no con cualquier mujer de la calle! De verdad es una falta de respeto que siendo uste…

-Walter.-Interrumpió el moreno. Dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que señalaba a Elisa.

-Si señor.-Dijo el anciano.-Disculpe usted.-Se inclino levemente ante la castaña, acto seguido la sujeto de la muñeca y la estiro hacia el jardín, sin importarle todas las quejas y forcejeos que la mujer hacia para liberarse.

-Ahora que tengo toda su atención para mi, me gustaría…

-¡No! ¡¿Pero que esta haciendo? ¡Suéltela!

Decir que la escena era de lo más normal en aquel tipo de eventos, era como decir que el cielo era color café. Victoria se había aferrado al brazo de Walter haciendo fuerza con sus pies para mantenerse sujeta al piso. Con una de sus manos se aferraba al marco de la puerta-Que tenia el barniz fresco- Mientras el mayordomo mantenía sujeta a la otra mujer quien al intentar liberarse, tenia un pie de su captor siendo pisoteado por el suyo propio.

Alucard miro la escena con una sonrisa burlona. Se acerco, con la mirada de todas las personas dejando un instante la confusa escena para mirarlo a el. Tomó a la rubia de la cintura haciéndola estremecer y dejar ir a Walter, que soltó un chillido que estaba reprimiendo desde hace un buen rato.

-Señorita Victoria. Espero que no se haya tomado enserio las palabras que salieron de mi necia boca hacia un instante, pero es que se me hace difícil no querer dejarme ir en los mas bajos instintos al contemplar su belleza. Solamente me gustaría pedirle su compañía por el resto de esta velada.-Sonrió con la misma expresión socarrona de siempre, enseñando su extrañamente blanca dentadura.

La rubia dejo de respirar un segundo. No supo como, pero de repente sintió que sus ojos no podían apartarse de los de aquel hombre. A otro plano paso el hecho de que Elisa seguía discutiendo con Walter y que toda la gente los estaba mirando como si fuesen fenómenos.

-Ahora mismo…yo…yo quisiera…si, si me gustaría estar en compañía suya, señor Alucard.

-Muy bien….-Sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa, mientras sus magneticos ojos parecian tomar otra actitud.-En ese caso.-Continuó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, el moreno le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó, empezando a caminar juntos en aquel ostentoso salón. Salieron al jardín, y el vino termino de secarse en el corpiño de Victoria y dejo de ser un asunto posible a tratar en su conversación.

-¿Podría permitírseme saber su edad?

- Cumplí 21 años hace poco.-Dijo tranquilamente. Cambiando de una manera alarmante su actitud, pasando de ser una niña tímida, convirtiéndose en una mujer de carácter fuerte y finalizando como una dama tranquila, que no tenia miedo de conversar con aquel caballero- ¿Y usted?

-No le gustaría saberlo.-Sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Por qué? No puede ser tan mayor…digo, ¿parece que tuviese a lo mucho unos 40 años?

Con la luna y el roció, con el brazo tomado por aquel hombre. Escucho su voz negarle concederle su edad y sonreírle de aquella manera tan peculiar que tenia. Sintió como el le acariciaba el cabello y aspiraba su aroma, mirando fijamente hacia el cielo.

-Hay una luna hermosa esta noche… ¿No piensa igual, señorita?

-No le veo nada fuera de lo común

-Del lugar de donde vengo las mujeres no suelen contradecir a los hombres

Le sonrió de medio lado y bajo un poco su mano a acariciarle la espalda.

-¿De donde viene usted?

-Y de hecho, las mujeres no suelen preguntar cosas tan superfluas como esa. Si me permite darle un consejo, en estas charlas es común que la dama pregunte si el varón tiene un status social elevado, y si lleva algún titulo de la aristocracia.

-Yo no habría preguntado eso…yo no llevo ningún titulo y tampoco tengo un apellido imponente, fuese inconsecuente que yo le pregunte eso a alguien…

-Jo, de todas maneras, mi bella dama, he de presentarme humildemente como el conde drácula. Y si usted desea el titulo de condesa, quizás usted pueda tomar su decisión en el resto de la noche. Respecto a mi, mi decisión ya esta tomada.

-OOO-

-No he conseguido ninguna proposición de matrimonio, no creo que la señora este feliz.-Dijo suspirando la rubia, recostando la cabeza en el hombro de su criada mientras iban en la carroza rumbo a casa.

-¿Qué mas se podría esperar si te perdiste toda la noche con el hombre ese? He estado conversando y se que el no debe siquiera ser considerado en tu circulo de amistades, Victoria.

-¿Qué amistades?-Dijo irónicamente. Soltó un bufido mientras se quitaba la tiara de la cabeza.

-Tú entiendes que intento decirte. Dicen que es un extranjero del cual lo que se sabe es que todas las mujeres que el ha tenido han desaparecido misteriosamente, que el vive en un tétrico castillo y se lo conoce por la forma cruel en la que trata a su servidumbre…en su país es conocido como un renegado social. Es por eso que viene a nuestra noble ciudad a buscar una esposa, pues sabe que allá no podrá conseguir ninguna. Además, faltaba decir! ¡Tu escuchaste la manera en la que te hablo cuando estábamos en el salón y se presento! No se como osaste a salir del brazo con el y dejarte cortejar. No sabes como ha hablado de ti la gente ahí adentro…te trataron de…de…

-De que?.-Dijo horrorizada, recién empezando a ponerle atención a Elisa. El hecho de que la habían vuelto comidilla de la nobleza burgués la aterraba, pues los rumores podrían llegar a Roselyn, y eso significaba problemas para ella

-¡De libertina!

-¡¿De libertina? ¡Ay dios mío! ¡¿y ahora que haré para conseguir marido?.-En ese momento se empezó a arrepentir de haber ignorado la proposición de aquel conde por considerarlo demasiado atrevido.-¿Dijeron algo mas?

-Dijeron que habías tenido amores con el entre los arbustos.-Se sonrojo con tan solo mencionarlo.-Claro que esto no fue fácil de creer, además de que la gente te vio solo charlando con el en el jardín así que perdió veracidad, te pido serenidad.

-¿Pero que? La gente esta loca!

-Lo se, pero fue muy imprudente que te hayas atrevido a salir con un hombre de su calaña, tu, sola.

-Pero si era un caballero bastante culto y respetuoso.-Dijo, obviando el detalle de que en un momento de distracción suya en la interesante charla acerca de la vida del conde en Transilvania, el se habia atrevido a bajar la mano de su espalda y llevarla mas y mas abajo. Su única reacción fue pegarle en la cara con el abanico, recibiendo solo una risa burlona de parte del conde.¿Donde habia quedado el abanico, a todo eso?

-¿Respetuoso? Claro Victoria, como tu digas.

-¿Qué crees que pensaría la señora si yo me casara con el conde?

-En confianza contigo, esa mujer es maligna y no le importa tu porvenir, así que te haría casar de inmediato! Te ruego, por amor a tu difunta madre que nunca mas veas a ese hombre. Si el te busca en casa, yo me encargare de decirle que ya no vives allí. Y enviare disimuladamente a un de los lacayos junto a ti cada vez que salgas de casa, para protegerte de la mirada de aquel rufián.

-¿Por qué me pides algo así?

-Es por tu propio bienestar. Que no se hable más

Llegó a casa y frente a ella no se encontraba una dulce mujer ansiosa de saber todos los detalles de su salida, destino cual esperaba de seguro a todas las demás damas que habían asistido al evento.

Entro a su habitación, totalmente oscurecida. Molesta con su querida Elisa, no le habia pedido que la acompañe a la habitación, y que con la valentía que a ella le hacia falta encendiese las lámparas. Ahora daba paso a paso trémula y con las manos heladas. Tanteando todo a su paso para evitar caer, con el aliento contenido y las piernas entumecidas.

Una de las consecuencias de no haber tenido una mamá siempre a su lado era que no habia podido madurar del todo. Aquellos miedos infantiles seguían tan presentes en su interior, ocultos tras una mascara de falsa valentía, que se esforzaba en mostrar a los demás tan solo cuando se sentía amenazada.

Sintió como su mundo se detenía al sentir un frió aliento en la calidez de su cuello y unas manos en su cintura. El agarre era firme y frió, se sentía tal cual las manos del misterioso conde.

Presa del terror quería gritar, pero la voz no salía de su garganta, en la cual un nudo se habia formado. Sintió como en la habitación empezaban a moverse sombras y como ella comenzaba a embriagarse con la pesadez del ambiente.

Sus ojos azules iban perdiendo la batalla contra sus parpados que se hacían mas y mas pesados. Con todas sus fuerzas, ladeo un poco el cuello hacia atrás. No habia nada. Pero pudo apreciar como unas blancas y largas manos se iban formando de la union de aquellas sobras que danzaban alrededor de ella.

Ya con un último suspiro, con los ojos casi cerrados por completo pudo apreciar como dos ojos tan rojos como la sangre la miraban. Exhalo su ultimo aliento y sus ojos se cerraron en lo que podría haber sido un letargo eterno.

-OOO-

El insomnio la habia vencido y se encontraba sentada sobre un taburete, apoyando los brazos en la ventana abierta de su habitación. Observando la luna despejada en el manto infinito de estrellas que era el cielo.

Intranquila, sorbió un poco del vaso de agua que tenía a su lado buscando aplacar la sed y darle algo que hacer a su cuerpo para distraerse;. Pues desde que habia vuelto junto a Victoria de la fiesta, habia sentido la presencia de alguien más siguiéndoles, y podría jurar que habia escuchado pasos detrás de ellas antes de cerrar la puerta del lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza convenciéndose de que nadie podría volverse invisible a los ojos humanos, pensó en la posibilidad de que algún espectro les habia perseguido, pero la iglesia estaba tan cerca de su hogar que casi podría ser considerado territorio santo. Además que el rosario que colgaba encima del dintel de la puerta seria su guardián más simple y el más inquebrantable contra aquel tipo de situaciones.

Mordiéndose los labios, sin saber por que, impaciente, vio como desde el piso de abajo, en el cual la bella rubia tenia su alcoba, las ventanas abiertas se iban sacudiendo con violencia a causa del viento.¿Acaso sentía calor? La noche estaba fría, y ella misma se creía una insensata por estar con la ventana abierta en una noche en la cual el clima no tenía piedad.

Pero con esa niña nunca se sabría.

Suspiró, y vio el reloj a cuerda que tenia en la pared. Las 4 de la madrugada en punto. La aurora daba señales de estar saliendo se su escondite en el horizonte, que lentamente y de manera discreta, iba pintándose en hermosos matices de colores. Bebió un poco mas de agua, con la mirada fija en la habitación de la señorita, dispuesta a levantarse e ir a cerrar la dichosa ventana, aun sintiéndose intranquila, por alguna extraña razón.. No supo si veía visiones a causa del insomnio, pero podría jurar que habia visto un murciélago abandonar la estancia donde se encontraba Victoria. Automáticamente sintió como la intranquilidad se esfumaba y el sueño volvía a su cuerpo, repentinamente agotado.

Haciendo un acopio de voluntad, Cogio la lámpara de aceite que reposaba a su lado y se levanto para ir escaleras abajo.

Se encontró con la ojiazul tendida sobre la cama y con la misma ropa de la noche anterior.

Relajada, la cubrió con una cobija y cerro la ventana, dándose cuenta de que el viento habia dejado de golpear con tanta intensidad.

Salio cerrando la puerta y volvió rápidamente a su habitación, esperando poder descansar por lo menos 2 horas antes de comenzar sus quehaceres diarios.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**buenoSummary**_: Alucard es un hombre de la nobleza que guarda muchos secretos detrás de su actitud descarada, y esta buscando una esposa. Celes Victoria es una joven de belleza digna de un coleccionista que esta obligada a conseguir marido. Su punto de encuentro será en la fiesta debut de la corte londinense.

_**Disclameir**_: A excepción de los personajes nuevos que naturalmente son de creación mía, ninguno de los demás que han aparecido antes en el anime o en el manga me pertenecen =D estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Notas de la Autora:** Perdon perdon perdon perdón por la demora! Es que el colegio ; ;! Y los examenes y ayy perdon TT

Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar seguido!

Se que para compensar mi GRAN demora deberia ser un capitulo largo pero..enserio perdon otra vez pero.,.senti que el capitulo que sigue no podia tener as extencion por que creo que quedo todo lo que yo queria que quedase dentro de el xDD espero que les guste!

Ahora si a responder reviews xDD

Ahora si a responder sus lindos hermosos y siempre perfectos reviews.

**Black Fire.-** Disculpame si e he tardado mucho perdon perdon perdon ; ; pero por supuesto que si voy a seguir la historia, tengo muchas ideas para ella y no puedo dejarla asi por que sii! uchisias gracias por tus dos reviews! E alegra que te haya gustado ye spero que este cap tmb te guste!

**MIDNIGHT **Perdon por la demora!me siento mas, culpable, sucia y todo eso u.u me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! Y pronto va a tener lugar la madrastra de Victoria! Solo tenme paciencia xDD muchas gracias por comentar! espero que te guste este capitulo.

**dany14-black8** Seria muy interesante un fic donde Alucard no fuese vampiro mmm si, tu me inspiras, y lo sabes xD muchas gracias por comentar! espero que te guste este capitulo y perdon por la demora.

**gaby Lawliet** Perdon por la demoraa y si, es que Alucard es tan sexy que me lo imagino con un carácter bastante voluptuoso aunque en la serie no se ha visto mucho de eso jeje yy Walter…walter rulea, es i favorito xDD ayy muchas gracias por comentar xDD espero que te guste este capitulo!

**luck kyuubi** Disculpa por la demora soy un ser humano muy malo u.u.. por otra parte me alegra que te haya gustado, me hace muy feliz! Yy la pareja esta es..es perfecta! Estan hechos el uno para el otro *.* de hecho si, los dibujaron para que queden excelentemente como pareja y el diseño de los caracteres de sus personajes tambien queda de maravilla xDD espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Yessi **Disculpa por la demora! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me haces muy feliz! Gracias por comentar espero que te guste este capitulo!

**rose13tempes **Ahora no puedes felicitarme por una actualizacion rapida por que no fue asi ._. perdón por la demora TT muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gistado, y tb a tu hermanita! Espero que les guste este capitulo

**kaoru-chan** Perdon por la demora yy al sexy de Alucard se le han de ocurrir uucha scosas, nada mas espera! Muchas gracias por comentarme y espero que te guste este capitulo!

**setsuna** Tu comentario es de ayer asi que no tuviste que esperar mucho xDD pero de todas foras PERDON POR LA DEMORA aparte e alegra que te haya gustado la historia! Uchas gracias por comentar, 8D espero que te guste este capitulo!.

espero que les guste este capitulo yy no se olviden de comentar =3!

**Capitulo 3**

Despertó un poco confundida. Habia tenido un sueño placido y no recordaba haber dormido tanto desde hacia ya años. Se sentó apoyando su delicada espalda sobre el espaldar de su catre, descubriendo que llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior.

Algo frustrada por haber dañado su vestido al dormir con el puesto, comenzó a desemperezarse en la soledad de su cuarto.

No recordaba con exactitud lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero si recordaba que habia soñado con unos ojos rojos que habían vigilado todo su viaje onírico a la nada.

…Esos ojos los habia visto antes, en aquel extranjero con el que habia compartido la velada.

Llevo una mano a su mejilla que empezaba a tomar un saludable tono rosado, con los ojos cerrados se puso a reflexionar sobre algo que tenia más que presente en su cabeza. Las palabras estaban fuera de contexto, por que no era algo, pensó, era alguien. Y tenia nombre y apellido.¿Acaso su nombre era Alucard? ¿O quizás su apellido? Nunca se habia presentado un caballero ante ella. A parte de la servidumbre de su hogar, que solo se presentaba con su nombre de pila, pero no tenia experiencia con nadie de la nobleza. ¿Quizás ellos se presentaban con el apellido haciendo honor al seno familiar? Aun así, su nombre no era todo lo importante, puesto que aparte el…

El era un hombre inteligente y soez, quizás algo atrevido. ¿Tal vez en su país ese tipo de comportamiento era normal? No tenia idea, pero habia algo en la forma de hablar, y vestir de ese _individuo –de hecho en la fiesta era el único que portaba una capa-_ que eran fuera de lo común, pero aun así la hacían sentir cómoda en su compañía, y le daba la seguridad de que no volvería a encontrar un hombre con tales características.

Sonriendo, se sentó frente a su tocador a quitarse el resto de maquillaje que habia quedado en su piel de la noche anterior. ¿De verdad el conde la habia considerado hermosa? ¿O es que el solo quería jugar con ella? En aquella reunión habia visto señoritas tan hermosas que parecían talladas en la porcelana más fina, y no creía que ella se comparase a ninguna de aquellas preciosas obras de arte en las que Alucard podía haberse fijado.

Sin embargo, su pecho latía emocionado al saberse, quizás, codiciada por un caballero tan acaudalado y atractivo como lo era aquel de pelo oscuro como la noche.

Imaginó, que quizás, en otra vida en la que ella no fuese tan cobarde y no estuviese atada con grilletes a sus obligaciones para con la memoria de sus padres, quizás ella podía haber aceptado cualquier propuesta salida de la boca de aquel hombre, y bien poder escapar con el bajo la luna, cobijados por la noche en la senda de la oscuridad que llevaba a la eternidad.

Sumida en sus emociones, imagino también, como hubiese sido su primer beso con aquel individuo. ¿Seria calido y tierno? ¿O quizás frió y apasionado, con deseos de siempre llegar a mas? Era de aquella ultima manera como ella se lo imaginaba. Y así, llego a pensar que aquello que ella experimentaba eran quizás, síntomas del primer enamoramiento, eternas preguntas que ella se haría a si misma y al destino alterno que esperaba a todas las decisiones no tomadas.

Sonrojada, empezó a cepillar su cabello sin querer ahondar más en el asunto.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a desnudarse dándole la espalda al tocador.

No se dio cuenta, como en el espejo de este, las mismas sombras que la noche anterior la habían atormentado, aunque ella no lo recordase, comenzaban a arremolinarse, y del centro de estas los ya añorados ojos rojos se formaban, tan embriagadores como los recordaba.

-o-

-¿Cuándo desea retornar a su patria, señor?

-Hmm...¿Crees que al vejete Hellsing ya se le haya pasado el mal humor?

-Realmente no lo se señor. De lo que si estoy seguro, es de que la señorita Integra debe estar ansiosa por verlo, no se si por las razones correctas- Walter, con un dejo de burla en su voz, causando que la sonrisa de Alucard se abriera paso en la seriedad de su rostro.

El conde estaba seguro de la chica Hellsing lo esperaría en la puerta de su casa vestida con la ropa de cazar de su padre, y ¿Por qué no? Seguro con su arco, lista para arremeter contra su integridad física, y realmente no se sentía preparado para soportar aquellas cosas de su molesta vecinilla, que tenía razones de sobra para desear asesinarlo.

Realmente no habia sido deseo suyo el haberle hecho esa propuesta al padre de Integra, pero al imaginarse la cara que el estupido abuelo de la joven habría puesto ante tal situación, no habia podido evitarlo.

Y en una velada elegante con el mejor salón que su morada podía ofrecer y la mejor comida que Walter podía preparar, se habia reunido con el patriarca y el futuro heredero de la Casa Hellsing. La proposición habia sido tranquila y habia sonado seria, aunque el moreno se estaba atando de risa por dentro- y ver la cara del buen Dr. Van Hellsing explotando en rabia, incapaz de poder vociferar ni el más mínimo ruido gracias a su condición, habia sido mejor de lo que en sueños el habia imaginado. Aunque la reacción de Hellsing Jr. Habia sido menos divertida de lo que el se esperaba. Imagino furia asesina y que el hombre se atragantase con aquel vino, pero no habia pasado así. Sabía que el hombre era un poco más racional que su hermano, por eso nunca creyó que fuese capaz de entregar a su querida hijita para enmendar un negocio mal hecho.

Le hubiese encantado ver la cara de Integra al día siguiente para conocer como habia reaccionado ante la inesperada noticia, pero lamentablemente tuvo que partir al día siguiente.

-Es posible. Pero no deseo que aquella chiquilla entrometida ande fastidiando mi existencia durante estos dias. Aunque realmente me preocupa que intente escalar en mi castillo otra vez. Quizás deberías encargarte de ella, Walter.

-No estará hablando enserio, señor Alucard.-Dijo levemente alarmado el mayor domo.- La señorita Integra lo aprecia mucho, y usted sabe que también siente cierto cariño por ella. Además señor, si me lo permite, quizás usted debería tomar con seriedad la proposición que le ha hecho al señor Hellsing. La señorita Integra ya es toda una mujer. Ya ha cumplido sus 20 años y sabe bien lo que quiere en la vida

-Quiere escalar en mi castillo junto a su primo y los otros rufianes hijos de los gitanos.

-Han pasado 6 años desde el día que eso ocurrió señor, ella ahora es toda una mujer.

-Y aun me apunta con su flecha cada vez que paso en mi carroza cerca de su casa.

-Quizás ella solo quiera llamar su atención.

-Siempre será una niña que me saca de quicio, Walter. No tiene sentido tratar de convencerme por que mi postura sigue firme. Hice esa proposición como parte de una broma y pienso arreglar el asunto ni bien regresemos.

-Pero señor…

-Estupido viejo, ¿Que no tienes nada as que hacer?.-Le dijo cambiando su voz neutral a una burlona, mientras tiraba su copa de vino al piso.-Será mejor que limpies este desastre. Iré a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Walter suspiro, cansado. Hacer reflexionar a su amo era imposible.

-O-

Recuerdos, viajan en la inmensidad del tiempo sin ser atados por ningún tipo de correa.

Ver lugares como aquel que tenia en frente, le producían una sensación extraña. Como una memoria de algo que ya habia ocurrido, o como un presagio de que algo tendría que ocurrir pronto, algo que podría cambiarle la vida para siempre.

Jamás dejaba que la vida transcurriese tomándolo como un títere para cumplir sus caprichos con el. Prefería ser el titiritero, pero sentía que en esa ocasión solo le quedaba esperar.

Las nubes se formaban en un cielo gris encima de el, formando una sonrisa calmada en su rostro.

Avanzó confiado, observando la trabajada cruz que se erguía omnipotente sobre la pequeña cúpula de la catedral. Dos pasos más y pudo sentir el extenuante aroma de la rubia colándose entre sus fosas nasales. Delicado e insinuante. Peligroso.

-Eres hermosa.-Le susurró al viento.- Espero que no estés prohibida para mi.

Pisar tierra santa siempre se le habia hecho placentero, casi tanto como el frió cosquilleo que producía la cruz de plata colgada en su cuello.

Como una expresión de burla, no dudo en hacer la señal de la cruz al entrar en el santo salón. Cerró los ojos y dejo que su cuerpo funcionase a merced de sus sentidos, persiguiendo aquel embriagador aroma.

Caminaba ligero, con la elegancia propia de un aristócrata y la expresión estoica de un espectro.

-Bu.-Susurro suavemente, y soltó una carcajada fuerte al ver a la joven de rodillas frente al altar, dar un respingo para luego caerse al piso.

-He venido a ver si has cambiado de opinión, Celes Victoria.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Summary**_: Alucard es un hombre de la nobleza que guarda muchos secretos detrás de su actitud descarada, y esta buscando una esposa. Celes Victoria es una joven de belleza digna de un coleccionista que esta obligada a conseguir marido. Su punto de encuentro será en la fiesta debut de la corte londinense.

_**Disclameir**_: A excepción de los personajes nuevos que naturalmente son de creación mía, ninguno de los demás que han aparecido antes en el anime o en el manga me pertenecen =D estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Notas de la Autora:** Esta vez la demora si fue extrema u.u…hay alguien ahí? ; O ; lo siento mucho! Se que tarde mucho mas de medio año para actualizar pero tuve un par de asuntos que me complicaron la existencia y es hasta hoy que puedo actualizar..

Miles de disculpas a todos los que seguían el fic! Espero que alguien lo siga leyendo T.T

Para informar urgentemente que no he muerto he subido un cap no muy largo, pero por eso mismo lo hago, Para que sepan que sigo en pie con esta historia!

Otra vez miles de disculpas! Ahora si responderé reviews después de tantos años

**Black Fire.-** gracias por comentar dos veces y miles de disculpas por la demora—si, Alucard es un pervertido pero..asi rulea xD la respuesta de victoria se vera muy pronto, espero que no te hayas terminado tus uñas con la eterna espera y ojala sigas leyendo y te guste este cap!

**MIDNIGHT **So sorry por la demora..Walter quiere hacer de cupido nada mas xD aun no conoce bien a victoria, por eso prefiere a integra como pareja de Alucard yy pues la respuesta de victoria se hará esperar un poquito mas-aunque se que la espera ha sido demasiada u.u- espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por comentar

**dany14-black8** hey sorry tu sabes mi drama con el cap u.u dime con que fic te hago propaganda? Y de seguro te la pongo fija en el siguiente cap! Sorry por la demora ojala te guste el cap que viene

**gaby Lawliet** Perdon por la demora y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que lo sigas leyendo y gracias por comentar

**luck kyuubi** heey, al final nunca pudimos charlar xD olvide la contraseña de ese mail UUu perdon por la demora! Espero que sigas leyendo y te guste este cap! Gracias por comentar

ILoveDrac Perdona por la demora u.u realmente se me fue de las manos, sii ando en busca de beta pero nadie se ofrece UUu me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y gracias por comentar =(¡ Ojala sigas leyendo y te guste este cap!

**rose13tempes****.- **heey girls 8D xD my english sucks but im gonna try with it…so, i'm so sorry for the long long long wait…I hope you still read this fic and thank you very much for your review!

**kaoru-chan** creo que ahora si no me vas a bancar por la extensa demora xDDD muchas gracias por comentar, ojala que sigas leyendo y que te guste

**HOolly Cullen** miles de disculpas por la demora ..ojala que sigas leyendo, gracias por comentar

**Arlette** Heey, si se que tarde demasiado..gracias por comentar dos veces y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, ojala lo sigas leyendo!

**Rox Madara** sorry por la demora, gracias por comentar! Y aquí esta el nuevo cap!

Chicas una vez mas LO SIENTO MUCHO si es que alguien sigue ahí..ya saben, espero sus comentarios para asi confirmar que sigo escribiendo esto para alguien..y espero que les guste!

**Capitulo 4**

Ella tiene el pelo platinado, sujeto descuidadamente en una cola de caballo que casi le llega a rozar la parte mas estrecha del talle.

El talle que se encuentra cubierto por un corsé, más flojo que tenso.

El corsé café oscuro, de un cuero duro encima de una blusa ancha, de una tela que en un pasado habia sido brillante y fina como el nácar.

Ahora después de tanto uso, su color era más bien opaco.

Abajo llevaba aquellos pantalones sueltos que tenia prohibido usar, que habían sido sustraídos de la habitación de su padre sin su consentimiento. Podían presumir de poseer un elegante color beige, pero eso no importaba. Estos cubrían hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

Estabas sujetos firmemente a su cadera por un trozo de soga que le daba un toque aun mas fuerte, a aquel aspecto tan poco delicado que le gustaba mostrar.

El conjunto era completado por unas largas botas a juego con el corsé.

Era salvaje, y le gustaba. En ese atuendo se sentía cómoda por que mostraba quien era ella por dentro. Un alma aventurera que anteponía la libertad antes que cualquier tipo de protocolo de la alta sociedad.

Aun cuando su padre se desvivía por hacerle ver su error, cuando su tío se burlaba de su falta de delicadeza…y de aquellas actitudes y rasgos físicos tan contrarios a los que una princesita, como se supone que ella debería ser, poseía.

Cuando se mira en el espejo le devuelve la mirada aquella mujer de ojos salvajes, de expresión fuerte y actitudes bruscas. Cuando habla, su voz es potente y autoritaria. Cuando entra en su lugar, su belleza exótica se adueña del cuarto

Su nombre es Integra, y es la futura heredera de los Hellsing. Pero antes de asistir las reuniones, acompañando a su padre sujeta de su brazo, prefiere correr en el bosque-arco y flecha en su espalda- O hacer migas con los rumanos que trabajaban en sus tierras.

Antes de asistir a una fiesta de te, ella prefería escalar árboles y tomar siestas en medio de la naturaleza

Su tío solía hacerle bromas a su padre, diciéndole que definitivamente, con el tiempo la decepción de la familia habia sido obsoleta, puesto de que todas formas, habían procreado un heredero varón.

Tirandole un vaso de agua en la cara la rubia le habia insinuado que ella no iba a ser otra muñequita de la alta sociedad moldeada para complacer a los hombres cuya máxima meta era convertirse en el trofeo de algún buitre político.

_De esa manera habia rajado la unión familiar entre su padre y su tío._

Creía que eso habia sido para bien, el odioso hermano de su progenitor habia cogido sus maletas y se habia marchado a buscar su destino en América. Sonaba perfecto, y lo seria si Richard no hubiese guardado entre su ropa la jugosa fortuna familiar Hellsing toda para el, sin que nadie mas se enterase.

Sumidos en la pobreza y aparentando una riqueza que no tenían, su padre habia decidido hacer negocios con el odioso dueño del castillo que quedaba cerca de su casa…

Suspiró frustrada, subiendo las escaleras de caracol con una bandeja que traía tazas, una jarra de té y galletas.

Nunca creyó que seria culpa suya que su familia haga tratos con el diablo, pero era lo que habia.

-Abuelo.- Pronuncio quedamente. Apoyando la bandeja encima del escritorio de la biblioteca.

Rodeada de libros en estantes de la madera más fina que estaban tallados a juego con lo que imponía la fastuosidad de la Corte de Versalles. Echando un vistazo rápido, pudo ver que otro de los escritorios estaba lleno de libros abiertos desordenados uno encima de otro, habia un basurero lleno de papeles arrugados, y en el centro del escritorio rodeado de los demás libros, un cuaderno de notas casi ajeno al desorden. Que habia disminuido de volumen según como lo recordaba el día anterior.

-Abuelo.- Repitió, viéndola anciano dormitar delante de la ventana con los brazos recostados en el marco de la misma. Sentado en una mecedora. Integra sonrió de esa manera tan dulce que solo le nacía al ver al patriarca.

_Era el único que no la juzgaba y que a aceptaba como era_

-Estas dormido.-Se acerco, y poso la mano delicadamente sobre su hombro para sacudirlo suavemente.- Es hora de que tomemos el te.-Pronuncio, un poco mas fuerte al ver como el mayor entreabría los ojos azules.

-Señorita Integra.- Dijo suavemente mientras se incorporaba.- Mi hija.- Le acaricio la mejilla, colocando un mechón del rebelde pelo platinado detrás de la oreja de la mujer. Mechón que al instante volvió a bajarse.- ¿A que se debe el honor de que una señorita tan hermosa le preste atención a un anciano cargoso?

-Estamos concientes de que no hay ninguna señorita en el cuarto y a usted empieza a hacerle efecto la edad.-Le dijo tenuemente sonrojada.- Es hora de tomar el té y mi padre no podrá acompañarnos hoy.

-Yo estoy viendo a una señorita, una bella dama de cabello rubio y ojos azules.- Formo una sonrisa en su rostro surcado de arrugas, mientras tomaba dos sillas y las acercaba al escritorio donde reposaba la bandeja.- Pero como es una señorita tan terca, es mejor cambiar de tema…¿Así que Arthur no nos acompaña? Déjame adivinar. Fue en busca de otro préstamo ¿No?

La rubia asintió, hastiada, mientras volcaba dos tazas y vertía el te en ellas.

-Es triste cuando un hombre se niega a ver la realidad y se mutile los ojos a si mismo.-dijo reflexivamente, tomando una galleta y mordiéndola.- Por mucho que Arthur de fiesta tras otra derrochando el dinero ajeno, al final todos descubrirán que la familia anda en quiebra y terminaremos con deudas innecesarias…entonces lo mejor para ti será irte, señorita.

-Escapar de los problemas es una actitud propia de cobardes.

-No esperaba menos de ti…por que eres sangre de mi sangre y mi más grande orgullo…pero tú no tienes por que sacrificarte para defender un apellido que ya ha sido empañado por las intrigas de mis hijos, Integra…

-Como hija de mi padre es mí deber corregir sus errores y mejorar sus virtudes, Abuelo. Y si el deber me manda a trabajar, lo haré.

-No es eso. Tu ahora mismo eres un pájaro enjaulado, y lo se, por que es mi sangre que corre caudalosamente por tus venas…Lo nuestro no es estar encerrados entre cuatro paredes y acatar ordenes…lo nuestro es la aventura, volar libres hacia donde el viento nos lleve…esa vida ya la tuve yo en mi juventud. Ahora soy un anciano y lo mejor para mi es descansar…pero tu eres tan joven, y vives encerrada en esta jaula de oro esperando algún día volar...pero ellos quieren cortar tus alas, integra, y yo no pienso permitir que eso pase.

-¿Cortar mis alas?

-Ellos quieren amarrarte por siempre a esta prisión monótona…sin importarles lo que tu pienses o sientas…ni lo que quieras..-Tomó un sorbo del te, viendo como integra, con la taza en la mano, veía a su regazo, con el puño fuertemente apretado sobre el mismo.

-Entonces…mi padre quiere usarme para venderme al mejor postor, y así el liberarse de sus problemas ¿no? Casarse de nuevo y tener otros hijos. Ese primogénito varón que siempre deseo, y esa princesita sumisa que se quede en casa bordando y siempre le reciba con un beso en la mejilla…su caricatura de la familia feliz.

-Hija…

-Abuelo…yo…

-Tu no tienes por que ser el torniquete para solucionar el problema en el que se metió tu padre.

-¿Y donde queda mi orgullo abuelo? ¿Donde queda mi amor por el apellido? ¿Por mi familia?

-Es una familia que no te merece, Integra. Tú te mereces algo mejor.

-Yo no voy a ser el juguete de nadie. No voy a ser la mercancía en venta y mucho menos voy a dejar que negocien con mi vida. Con permiso.

Se retiro, dejando al anciano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Integra…eres el orgullo de la familia Hellsing.-Le pronuncio al viento acercándose otra vez hasta la ventana.- Y te juro por dios, la reina y todos los santos…que moriré si es necesario por proteger tu felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿Así que para usted es común espantar a las personas EN LA IGLESIA?

-Mi hermosa señorita, entienda que no fue mi intención espantarla...solo que no pude resistirme al ver la ocasión perfecta para saludarle.

-¿Entonces para Ud eso es saludar?

Sin medir el tono de voz, aun mirando desconfiada al conde, la rubia caminaba con el por la plaza principal de la ciudad, reacia a tomarle del brazo.

-En teoría, así es como saludamos de donde vengo.

-¿Ah si?.-Dijo, empequeñeciendo sus ojos azules en una actitud que develaba a gritos la indignación que sentía.- ¿Diciendo 'Bu' en un lugar vació y oscuro lleno de ecos?

-Debo corregir esa afirmación.-El moreno sonrió, de medio lado hablando con sorna.- Estábamos iluminados por la presencia del señor y acompañados por el mismo…puesto que estábamos en su casa.

Victoria se sonrojo levemente ante la afirmación..para su fe católica, el hombre estaba en lo correcto y con lo dura que estaba la inquisición esos dias, podrían acusarla de hereje.

Volteo su cara al lado en un gesto orgulloso mientras cruzaba los brazos. Aquel susto por poco la llevaba al cementerio y no se le olvidaría fácilmente.

-Señorita…

Silencio.

-Celes Victoria…

….

Seria mejor para ti abandonar esa actitud infantil si no quieres que tu precioso vestido…

Muy tarde. Al estar con el rostro volteado sin mirar al frente a causa de su maldito orgullo no se fijo que habia una pila de paja compactada y apilada delante de ella, y tropezó cayendo al piso.

-Cuando te pongas en pie me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa para pedir la autorización de tus padres para que puedas salir a pasear en compañía mía por la ciudad.

Alucard ensancho su sonrisa mientras se iba a sentar en uno de los banquitos de la plaza con la vista fija en Victoria.

Mientras, la rubia no sabia donde meterse de la vergüenza, tras incorporarse tonel vestido lleno de paja totalmente desaliñada, con un grupo de señoritas que paso delante de ella riéndose.

_Todo era culpa del conde_.-Pensó, hastiada, mirando con algo casi similar a odio al varón que la observaba tan burlonamente desde el banco.


	5. LO SIENTO!

_**Nota de una Mala Persona**_

D= no tengo perdón de Dios .-.

Se que mucha gente debe de estar gritando ahora mismo ¡A LOS LEONES! Yo tmb me siento asi…u_u…; ; lo siento mucho a todos los lectores, de verdad todo este tiempo no se que me paso en..mas de 400 días….el 2011 me mantuvo tan ocupada, en mi último año de colegio que..hoy, después de que casi llegamos a la mitad del 2012..me he dado cuenta que no tocaba una computadora para divertirme desde hace tanto u_u

Esta noche me dedique a revisar mi correo D= en vez de estudiar..la u ya me volvió vaga xD pero..lei los comentarios tan lindos que me dejaron que sinceramente una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla ; ; me traen tanta alegría y yoo…yo soy una tardona -_- Les agradezco tanto el apoyo!

Hoy más que nunca, como estudiante de tecnología..necesito de los fics para sobrevivir .-. por eso vuelvo aquí y espero que mis lectores no se hayan olvidado de mi ; O ; ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un capitulo de este fic que tanto me divierto en escribir! Se que les debo mucho, no se como voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido pero…les pido paciencia, para dar lo mejor de mi, no quiero dejar esta historia inconclusa y se que no lo hare. Por favor, mil disculpas..ando trabajando en el nuevo capitulo, los necesito ._. presiónenme, no dejen que me pierda otra vez O!

Seguire pronto =3! Una y otra vez PERDON!


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Summary**_: Alucard es un hombre de la nobleza que guarda muchos secretos detrás de su actitud descarada, y esta buscando una esposa. Celes Victoria es una joven de belleza digna de un coleccionista que esta obligada a conseguir marido. Su punto de encuentro será en la fiesta debut de la corte londinense.

_**Disclameir**_: A excepción de los personajes nuevos que naturalmente son de creación mía, ninguno de los demás que han aparecido antes en el anime o en el manga me pertenecen =D estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

_**Notas de la Autora**_**: **No me aguante, me pico la conciencia u.u hoy fui a la facultad y ya me programaron los exámenes y pues me puse a pensar y dije que. si esperaba a que pasen y los seguía haciendo esperar..quizás pasaría lo mismo que la ultima vez, por lo cual decidí que publicaría este capítulo aunque esta cortito, pero era eso o nada .-. y no quiero seguir como antes u_u la gente que lee este fic no merece eso…además, les quería hacer una consulta...pues ya saben que la facu me trae sin tiempo así que..Pues podría actualizar seguido así como ahora, con capítulos cortos si ustedes lo quisieran así, o si no hacerme esperar un poco y traer caps largos pero…eso me preocupa, que no logre terminarlos y al final no los postee, no se D= espero opiniones =3 bueno, ya saben que pido disculpas por hacerme esperar tanto, y agradezco inmensamente el apoyo! Aquí contesto los comentarios:

**Itzel**

..xDDUUu lo siento, volvi a dejarla lo se u_u suckeo ; ; soy lo peor! Pero de todas formas presisamente después de año y medio la continue ._. no se, espero que algún dia puedas leer esto, gracias por el comentario!

**Ryuketsu no Hana **

xDDD debiste matarme, me tarde demasiado! Aw me pasare a leer tu fic audno me culturice el yugioh u_u muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**LENORE**

Holaa lo siento mucho por la tardanza ; ; ahora si tratare que se actualie mas seguido! Gracias por el comentario

**Nitta**

Si segui igual..con lo de tardarme en actualizar xDDD gracias por el comentario!

**Black Fire**

Espero que aun tengas uñas -_- lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza, espero que algún dia leas esto! Gracias por el comentario

**Kaoru-chan**

Espero que siguas con lo delas cero broncas D= merezco morir por tanta demora! Gracias por comentar!

**ReginaNatsu**

Perdón por la demora! Los vampiros son an sexys uwu gracias por comentar!

**LENORE**

Gracias por los buenos deseos! Lo siento por la demora, de verdad! Pero ya continue, ojala si leas eso ; ; gracias x comentar

**Arlette**

Si te deje asi por mucho tiempo ; ; lo siento muchísimo! Ojala que pases a leer esto, gracias por comentar

**Kuchiki Mikoto**

Soy lo peor xD lo se pero ya continue, ojala pases a leerlo, gracias por comentar!

**DeCainz 5**

La continuación…ahora xD lo siento por tanta demora, gracias por comentar

**zie michaelis**

me alegra que te haya gustadoo mil disculpas por la demora! Mmm no se, eso lo estoy pensando xD gracias por comentar

**RosaDelSur**

He's hot as hell xD me alegra que te haya gustado lo siento por la demoraa gracias x el comentario!

**Arlette**

Matame .-. enserio, suckeo ._. lo siento u.u

**Modoniana**

Lo siento por la demoraa gracias por comentar! Ojala te pases por aca a ver el nuevo cap =3

**Ariel de Piscis**

Ese lado siempre es sexy xDDDD gracias por comentar! Espero que a ti y a tu hermana les guste el nuevo cap, perdón por la demora gracias por comentar!

**rtanaENGLAND**

…D= Cejotas? Sorry xDDD me alegra que les haya gustado el fic! Gracias por sus comentarios =3! Lo siento por la demora!

**Kuromi-xan**

Gracias pro la comprensión =3 igual no pude mas con la conciencia xD ya subi, ojala te guste este cap gracias por el comentario

**Sei-LaRouss**

Hey =3 que dulce! Gracias por entender! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y aquí tienes la continuación ojala te guste!

**.-**

**Ojala les guste el capitulo =3 xoxo**

**Capitulo 5-Por fin!**

-Entonces, ¿vas a seguir enojada conmigo todo el camino?

-No entiendo porque me habla de 'tú a tú'.

La muchacha rubia hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos en un intento desesperado de aparentar un orgullo que no tenía. No cuando la elegancia de su ropa era apagada por paja, que se había colado entre los pliegues de ropa. Incluso en su cabello.

-Creí que éramos amigos.- Alucard sonrió, con una sensualidad que llegaba a ser cruel. Sin embargo no pareció hacer efecto en la mujer que estaba frente a él. Quien empezó a fruncir el ceño.

-Señor, usted y yo no tenemos un lazo más allá de conocidos.

-Con esa actitud, estas para vestir santos, señorita.

La muchacha no termino de entender el sentido de sus palabras hasta pasado un minuto.

-¡Sera usted descortés! ¡Me casare algún día! ¡Ya verá que si!

-De eso estoy seguro, Celes Victoria..Y te prometo, por tus creencias y las mías que, estaré en primera fila….e incluso mas allá.

Confundida, la muchacha pestañeo.

Sobra decir que casi le dio un infarto cuando, al abrir los ojos descubrió que se encontraba sola. En un lugar que no conocía…y con una rosa de un tono rojo tan intenso, a sus pies.

-Pero…-Tomó, la flor entre sus manos, pinchándose con una espina. Entonces sintió el aliento cálido ya familiar en su cuello, y, ya sin miedo se alejo rápidamente y volteo.- ¿Como es que desaparece así por si?

-Quizás…sea porque no soy humano.

La muchacha rodo los ojos, incrédula, ahogado la herida de su dedo en un pañuelo pálido.

-Me pregunto, Celes Victoria, si usted conoce la historia de las rosas…-Ofreció su brazo, mirando fijamente a la chica, quien, malhumorada lo tomó. Comenzando a caminar.

-No he viajado mucho…

- no es necesario viajar para adquirir cultura, mi bella dama. Pero, en esta ocasión, fue precisamente en la antigua Grecia cuando me adoctrinaron.

Victoria lo miró de reojo, mientras su pañuelo se teñía levemente. Perdiendo el inmaculado color blanco que lo caracterizaba. Cuando el silencio confirmó que ella no tenía nada que decir, el conde consideró oportuno continuar con su historia, llegando ya de vuelta a la plaza principal.

-Si me permite.- Dijo, tomando la rosa entre sus manos. La muchacha se sorprendió de que, el no había resultado con ninguna herida, aun cuando jugueteaba con el tallo entre sus dedos.-La belleza de esta flor no es más que un reflejo de la majestuosidad de la sangre.

-¿Es usted medico?

-Soy más un coleccionista y catador de la belleza, Victoria.

-Catador…No entiendo sus palabras…

EL conde simplemente rió, casi macabramente. A lo cual ella simplemente calló, esperando que continuase la historia.

-Se dice que la más bella de las diosas se clavó una espina en el dedo. Tiñendo con su sangre la blancura de una rosa, convirtiéndola en el caudal de pasión que hoy en día representa.-Acercandose más al hogar de la muchacha, el moreno sonrió enseñando lo peculiar de su dentadura.- ¿No es mejor así?

-Las rosas son muy bonitas en color blanco también…

-Muchas cosas en su estado más puro son celestiales…-El se detuvo, y poniéndose frente a ella le acaricio la mejilla. Que se pusó caliente ante su tacto.-pero…-dijo, bajando los dedos hasta tocar su cuello. Estremeciéndola.- A mí siempre me ha gustado lo infernal.

Con una mano sujeto ambas de la muchacha, dejante de su pecho. Sin retirar la otra del cuello pálido e incitante de Victoria.

-Sin embargo puedo hacer una excepción…-tomó el pañuelo de entre sus manos, y le beso la herida, relamiéndose los labios al erguirse y mirarla.

Sus ojos eran más rojos que la rosa que él había vuelto a depositar entre sus manos. Y ella no podía dejar de mirarle…era una mirada que la hipnotizaba, le quitaba de la memoria el cómo respirar. Y embriagaba cada uno de sus sentidos. De una manera que debería estar prohibida.

_Te deseo_

Escuchó, fuerte y claro en su cabeza. Pero al ver que los labios del hombre no se movían, se asustó, saliendo rápidamente del trance.

-Yo…d..eberia irme.

-¿Donde? .-Le dijo él , sonriendo burlonamente.

-A...a mi casa.

-Voltea.

Lo hizo. Encontrándose con la puerta de su hogar frente a ella. Un par de minutos también perdió el control de su voz. Hasta que el sentido común volvió a su cuerpo, alterándola.

Si Elisa la veía con aquel caballero, era capaz de echar agua hirviendo desde el balcón.

-No creo que tu criada tenga tan poco apego a la vida…

La espanto de nuevo. ¿Acaso había dicho eso en voz alta?

-No, no lo has dicho en voz alta-Le sonrió, cínicamente, comenzando a asustarla. Pero, con mas racionalidad, llego a la conclusión de que, el que el leyese las mentes era un imposible. Solamente le tomaba el pelo.

-S...Señor Alucard quiero...Retirarme...¿Podría usted retirarse?

-No. En realidad espero una taza de té. Y que me presentes a tus padres…no olvido las palabras que te dedique el día que nos conocimos…Entre otras cosas.-Sonrió picaronamente, casando el sonrojo de la mujer.- Así que...Quisiera pedir el permiso de ellos para cortejarte…aunque ya sea un poco tarde.

La chica suspiró, nerviosa. Le habían dicho que no era un hombre de bien. Que era peligroso, que casarse con él sería mala idea pero…Había algo en el que la llamaba. Un destino que la reclamaba como suya. Ese hecho de que su compañía resultase grata aunque no había mucho que decir entre ellos.

Quizás no sería tan grave…Puesto que si no la casaban con un hombre que le atrajese siquiera un poco, la casarían con cualquier otro que presentase dinero. De una forma u otra seria vendida.

-Ella no es mi madre. Y mi padre está muerto.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te ata aquí?

-…Nada.

-Ven conmigo.

-No.

El conde sonrió de medio lado, tocando la puerta.

-Me parece…que tendremos que hacer esto a la antigua.


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Summary**_: Alucard es un hombre de la nobleza que guarda muchos secretos detrás de su actitud descarada, y esta buscando una esposa. Celes Victoria es una joven de belleza digna de un coleccionista que esta obligada a conseguir marido. Su punto de encuentro será en la fiesta debut de la corte londinense.

_**Disclameir**_: A excepción de los personajes nuevos que naturalmente son de creación mía, ninguno de los demás que han aparecido antes en el anime o en el manga me pertenecen =D estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Notas de la Autora:** Halle tiempo apenas =( de aquí voy a tardarme un tiempo en actualizar creo yo…tengo los parciales, revisión de prácticos y finales, todo en junio…asi que si no actualizaba hoy quizás me hubiese vuelto a perder otro buen rato xD muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic y más aun a los que lo han agregad a favoritos =)ya debo ir a dormir asi que espero les guste, lo hice un poco más largo que el anterior igual, ahora a contestar comentarios:

**Kuromi-xan**

'vives(creo xD)' creo yo que te amo xDDD me alegra que te haya gustado! Ojala te guste el nuevo caap gracias x comentar

**rtanaENGLAND**

me alegra que te vaya gustando el fic! Espero te guste el nuevo cap gracias x comentar

**Ariel de Piscis**

Lolz me gustaría conocer a tu hermana para ofrecerle mis disculpas de frente u.u me alegra q te haya gustado, espero te guste el nuevo cap que esta mas larguito gracias x comentar

**Ryuketsu no Hana**

Te recuerdo! Si yo tmb te he extrañado u.u tmb me perdi de msn haber si un día nos hallamos en facebook, xDDD estoy destinada a morir , lo se pero me esfuerzo D= xD gracias por los buenos deseos! La u apesta xDDD pero ni modo uwu los míos si son horrores horrograficos D= lo siento por los horrores que hallaras aquí por cierto xDDD muchas gracias por el coment, ojala te guste este cap y abajito le hago la pubicitation!

**Sei-LaRouss**

Yo quiero me me rapte .-. xDDD me alegra haberte alegrado! Y mas aun que te haya gustado el cap, ojala te guste el nuevo gracias x comentar

**Yumilight-chan**

Aw =3 que linda, gracias por tomarlo en cuenta..si soy una tardona u_u lo siento por eso y pues sii tmb estaba pensando en eso de tener los caps largos pero me doy cuenta que necesito presión para escribir xDDD asi que creo que iré subiendo poco a poco para sentirme presionada por los coments jiji espero que te guste este nuevo cap gracias por comentar!

Ahora si, no entretengo mas xD pero antes me gustaría que pasen a leer el fic **Crimson Angel** de

**Ryuketsu no Hana** para todos aquellos que disfruten del fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh.!

Aquí viene el cap:

**Capitulo 6**

-¡No!

-Es tu decisión, Celes Victoria. No seré aquel hombre que fuerze una respuesta…pero tampoco seré aquel que te espere eternamente.

-Tampoco quise decir que me haré esperar eternamente, solamente…yo...Ahora mismo no se…no se qué hacer conmigo...con mi vida.

-¿Sabes que me diferencia de cualquier otro vejete con el que te hubiesen casado?-Le dijo, ignorando totalmente cualquier cosa que hubiese abandonado los labios de la chica. Sujetándole firmemente la muñeca, aplastándola contra la pared con su cuerpo encima.- Que…yo simplemente tomo lo que quiero, y cuando lo quiero.

_Se que tu también quieres…_

Victoria lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas logrando que el conde retrocediese más bien por voluntad propia, riéndose en su cara.

-Yo no deseo casarme con usted.

Ella estaba nerviosa, sonrojada y asustada. Evitó mirarlo a los ojos para mantener la fuerza de voluntad, por que al verlos se apoderaban de todo su ser. Tenía que ser fuerte pero…era tan difícil, con aquel hombre tan atractivo reclamándola como suya. Con un hogar que hace tanto tiempo había dejado de denominarse así.

-No lo deseas porque es un hecho.

-Y…q… ¿que si me voy con usted? S…seguro..¡Seguro que se aburrirá de mí! ¿Cómo se si no es usted un hombre que va a buscar una novia diferente en todas las ciudades?

-Estoy desnudo ante ti, Celes Victoria. ¿Qué quieres saber?.-Extendió sus brazos pretendiendo estar crucificado, sonriendo.

-No quiero saber nada…por qué seguro cada cosa que llegue a saber…

-Mermará aun más tus fuerzas para luchar contra tu deseo de venir conmigo…quizás…-Le acaricio casi imperceptiblemente la mejilla.- Deberías dejarte llevar una vez en la vida.

-Podría ser algo malo. Yo…-Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.- no quiero ser simplemente una...una concubina en un lugar extranjero y...si me fuese contigo..

Alucard no paso por alto el hecho de que la mujer había dejado de lado las formalidades.

-Te he ofrecido volverte condesa, Victoria

-Pero…tú me prometes eso ahora…y si llegase a irme contigo ¿quien sabe que podría pasar después?

-Esto es un negocio.- El se rió, encogiéndose de hombros.- Por lo tanto…estoy dispuesto a pagar la mercancía por adelantado…

Victoria lo miró empequeñeciendo los ojos, con reproche, causando más risas del moreno. No había dicho nada malo…tendría que otorgar algún favor monetario a la familia de la muchacha si pensaba convertirla en su esposa. Quizás tendría que duplicar el favor por qué pensaba llevársela a otro país, así que sus palabras eran del todo ciertas.

-Así que. Creo que esto ya esta saldado… ¿No lo ves así?

-Pero….

Pero el conde ya había desaparecido ni bien la muchacha hubo pestañeado.

Había algo raro en eso…pero aun, mas importante…

¿Acaso había dado por hecho que se casaría con él?

-.-.-.-.-

-Walter.

-Señor Alucard.

Walter se paró detrás de su amo, ayudándolo a quitarse el frac, colgándolo en el perchero. Junto al sofá ya tenía servida una copa de vino y el periódico, totalmente consciente de la rutina del moreno desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

-Me parece que voy a necesitar de tus servicios esta noche…

El mayordomo lo vio sonreír de una manera enfermiza, mientras tomaba el vino de la copa. Sospecho que la petición de su señor no sería nada bueno.

-Lo que el conde desee.

-Tienes dos opciones…no sé si te interese oír la aburrida o..la divertida.

La sonrisa de Alucard fue incrementándose en extensión y maldad.

-Aunque se que al señor le agradaría mas contarme la 'divertida' primero…voy a escuchar la aburrida.- El anciano sonrió despreocupadamente, sabiendo que de una forma u otra terminaría escuchando ambas opciones.

-Jo, menudo viejo aburrido…escucha con atención entonces. Quiero que convenzas a dos mojigatas de que soy bueno.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, señor…me parece que eso va a ser una misión complicada para este viejo inútil.

-Aquí es donde viene lo interesante.-La copa exploto entre sus dedos por el exceso de presión, mientras la expresión de su cara de repente parecía más entretenida.- Entonces quiero que hagas desaparecer a dos mojigatas.

-Ese parece más el trabajo de usted, mi señor.

-También pienso hacer mi parte.

-¿Y se puede saber quiénes son las dos 'mojigatas'?

-¿Recuerdas a Celes Victoria?

-Como olvidarla señor, no cuando causó tanta impresión en usted.

-Bien. He decidido comprar el paquete…el problema es que no viene por separado.

La expresión del mayordomo cambió a una de pesar, mientras se acercaba a recoger los restos de la copa.

-Entonces, señor Alucard….me esforzare por la misión complicada. No quisiera causarle dolor a la señorita. Sé que quizás ella sea un capricho mas para usted pero me sentiría mal si fuese el causante de su tristeza.

-Lo que sea, anciano. Tu solo encárgate…y que sea rápido, quiero irme de esta ciudad lo más pronto que sea posible.

-Le recuerdo, señor que allá en Transilvania no le espera precisamente una bienvenida.

-Lo había olvidado. Mándale una carta a la niñata Hellsing y a sus padre e invítalos a cenar el día de mi llegada…Quiero burlarme una vez mas de ellos.

-Sí, señor, ¿algo más?

-Ah, sí, me caso. Prepara eso también.

Walter supuso que su jefe s estaba llevando a la chica rubia solo para pasar el rato y luego deshacerse de ella como todas sus anteriores concubinas. El hecho de que le anunciase que tenía que planear su cuarta boda, lo dejo sin habla.

Quiso indagar en el asunto pero el ya había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Padre.

-Integra, puedes pasar.

Esperó que la muchacha hiciese una reverencia antes de entrar, pero no se cumplió. Ella simplemente entro a paso firme y se sentó delante de él con la expresión estoica.

Arthur simplemente suspiró. Ella no era su princesa, no era esa chica a la que podría moldear fácilmente.

-Me marcho.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado.

-No he pedido tu aprobación, Padre. Solo creí que era necesario informarte.

-Integra...atrévete a dar un paso afuera de la puerta de nuestro castillo y…

-¿Y qué?

-Me voy a ver forzado a encerrarte en el calabozo.

-Sería interesante que lo intentases tú y no uno de tus sirvientes.

En la puerta, dos guardias esperaban como siempre que alguien pedía audiencia con el actual cabecilla de los Hellsing. Dispuestos a sujetar a la chiquilla si intentase escapar.

-No sé a qué vienen esos modales, Integra. Eres mi única hija y no guardo más que cariño para ti, solo por eso no te mando a azotar. Te pido, en honor a la familia, a tu abuelo, a tu padre y a tu difunta madre que pares. No vas a llegar a nada con esa actitud…no sé por qué quieres irte, tampoco quiero saberlo por qué seguro es alguna de las infantiles ideas que te dio tu abuelo…

-¡Me voy por que yo quiero, no por que alguien me haya dicho que hacer!

-Por favor no alces la voz. No soy uno de tus amigos rumanos

-Yo tampoco soy una mascota tuya como para tener la obligación de estar a tu lado.

-Entonces, obligación es el único vinculo que te une a tu padre?

Un timbre de tristeza decoró las palabras de Arthur Hellsing. Su hija era lo único que tenia, quizás era lo único por lo que estaba luchando en ese momento. El quería dejarle un legado…sabía que no había sido el mejor padre mucho peor el mejor jefe y por eso la casa ya estaba llegando a tocar la quiebra…pero estaba esforzándose para lograr dejarle una herencia imponente a su primogénita, que pudiese gobernar una vez él y su padre estuviesen muertos.

Pero, entonces ella se sentía obligada a estar con él…

Integra era una Hellsing con todas las letras, así que de ninguna manera iba a retroceder ni rectificar en lo ya dicho. Aunque hubiese sido producto de no saber medir sus palabras.

El toque en la puerta corto toda inspiración que la muchacha hubiese tenido para contestar.

-Pase

Era un hombre, cargando una maleta. Con ropa de jinete y luciendo cansado. Era fácil deducir que había viajado durante días. El sí hizo una reverencia, y la ojiazul no pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de rodar los ojos.

-Tengo una carta del Conde Drácula.

Los ojos del jefe de la casa indicaron sorpresa, mientras Integra soltaba un bufido.

-La abriremos esta noche.-Arthur tomó la carta, sonando una campanita que tenía en su escritorio. De inmediato aparecieron dos criadas y un guardia en la puerta.

-Por favor. Quiero que lleven a mi hija a su habitación, que la acompañe una doncella y no le quite el ojo de encima. Quiero un guardia en la puerta. Aseguren también la puerta de su balcón…por que si ella desaparece, pagaran con sus vidas.-Parecía tranquilo.- Luego, tu.-indico con la cabeza a la otra criada.- Prepárale al viajero un baño y ordena en la cocina la preparación de un banquete. Esta noche…-dijo, mirando la carta.- Me parece que es para celebrarla.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Summary**_: Alucard es un hombre de la nobleza que guarda muchos secretos detrás de su actitud descarada, y esta buscando una esposa. Celes Victoria es una joven de belleza digna de un coleccionista que esta obligada a conseguir marido. Su punto de encuentro será en la fiesta debut de la corte londinense.

_**Disclameir**_: A excepción de los personajes nuevos que naturalmente son de creación mía, ninguno de los demás que han aparecido antes en el anime o en el manga me pertenecen =D estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Notas de la Autora:** Odio la universidad xDD Amo mi carrera pero no la u..y bueno, siento la demora, esta vez fue toda mi culpa ._. necesito alguien que me meta presión para actualizar y eso, asi que aprovecho para anunciar que busco beta! Espero que alguna de ustedes pueda ayudarme 3 me avisa en un comment…y tuve dos semanotas de vacaciones en julio y las perdi en nada xD ahora, al igual que cuando publique el anterior cap, ando en parciales y tengo muchos trabajos que presentar pero~ me entro el animo de escribir, asi que tengo nuevo cap! No pasa mucho, en un par de caps se desarrollara la verdadera trama del fic =3 muchas gracias a toda la gente que sigue el fic y que me ha dejado sus lindos comentarios que ahora paso a responder:

Ryuketsu no Hana: Jaja de nada xD la publicidad rlz! Y aquí tienes el nuevo cap, ojala te guste! Gracias por comentar…creo que ya te tengo en fb xD eres capote? Gracias por la suerte! La necesiito

Ariel de Piscis: aw, saludos a tu hermana uwu dile que no sea maliiita no quiero ser comida xD gracias por comentar,ojala te guste el nuevo cap!

ReginaNatsu: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap! No me desapareci tanto =3 aquí tienes el nuevo cap..y si, Alucard es un papi..ejem xDD espero que te guste el cap, gracias por comentar!

Kuromi-xan xDDD ah~ a Alucard le gustan las cosas rápido, pero no te preocupes, no creo que lastime a Victoria ..gracias por la suerte, espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, gracias por comentar!

rtanaENGLAND xDDDD aquí tienes mas! Espero que te guste..hey, England, ando buscando a un england para mi uke!alfred –el vicio del roleplaying xD te aputas? Espero que te guste el nuevo cap y gracias por comentar.

Sei-LaRouss xDD ya entenderas jajaj pobres mojigatas..gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el nuevo cap no te preocupes 3 me hiciste muy feliz con este mensajito! Xoxo

Y aquí viene el caap

**Capitulo 7**

Ah~ el conde tenía una manera exquisita de acariciar las teclas del piano.

A Walter le encantaría escucharlo, claro que si. Pero al señor se le daba por hobbie arrojarle la copa de vino encima y decirle que vaya a trabajar, que no le pagaba por hacer nada. Era dura la vida de mayor domo a lado de ese hombre…De cualquier cosa en realidad.

Se preguntaba si la chica rubia de verdad había aceptado casarse con el rumano. Si lo había hecho…sería correcto advertirle el cruel destino que se le avecinaba? Como una gacela, la llena de gracia. Era una criatura buena, Walter lo podía leer en esos ojos azules donde se reflejaba el cielo. Si el fuese su padre quisiera que le advirtiesen si su niña estaba haciendo contacto con…algo peligroso. ¿Pero que caso tendría? Cuando a Alucard se le metía algo en la cabeza…alguien en este caso. Poco quedaba por hacer más que esperar. Porque tarde o temprano el moreno llegaría a por lo que había proclamado suyo y se lo llevaría por la razón o por la fuerza.

Un viejo como el poco podría hacer…quizás evitarle sufrimientos innecesarios a la chica. Pediría su mano formalmente para no tener que desaparecer a los problemas, como mencionaba aquel de ojos rojos.

Ellos tenían su historia en Transilvania la misma que tenía un par de siglos de antigüedad. Los Hellsing lo sabían, que algo no muy normal pasaba en el castillo de enfrente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había documentación que solo el patriarca guardaba celosamente. Cálculos, intervalos de tiempo anotados en un diario de investigación.

Que saltando dos generaciones el dueño del mítico castillo del conde Dracula regresaba, después de un largo viaje…

Siempre con la misma cara.

Una vida normal al menos durante diez años haciendo negocios y asistiendo a eventos de la nobleza criolla, hacer amagos de buscar esposa, quizás, ante la insistencia de Walter, quien tenía claro que un día serian descubiertos. Por eso trataba de convencerlo de hacer a los Hellsing parte de su secreto. Regalarles, la vida eterna. Si se casara con Integra podían unir ambas familias y. por fin asentarse…Pero Alucard no quería.

Por eso ahora seguía la rutina de siempre.

El conde se casaría, se celebraría una bonita boda en el castillo, un par de apariciones públicas y luego…Nunca mas se volvería a ver a la esposa. Diría ante las preguntas de esos molestos vecinos que la condesa había sido víctima de complicaciones de un embarazo que no llego a concretarse. Luego otra vez el juego de siempre... Alucard se iría para despejar la mente a unas vacaciones y no volverían hasta mucho tiempo después.

Walter estaba cansado. Pero tenia que hacerlo…quizás allá…podría ayudar a la chica a escapar…que Alucard la buscaría era un hecho pero si ella se movía bien…tal vez podría salvarse. Después ayudaría al conde a buscar otra esposa o quizás lo convencería de casarse con Integra, naturalmente explicándole a la familia de esta sobre la…historia, de su jefe.

Suspiró acomodándose el traje. Tenia cosas que hacer.

Mientras la melodía del piano se tornaba melancólica.

-.-.-.-.-

Poco tiempo paso antes de que la noticia se esparciese por el pueblo.

Y una vez mas victoria fue la última en enterarse. La tarde en la que comenzó su historia ella había salido a dar un paseo con Elisa, siendo reservada como siempre. No le conto a su querida nana y amiga que había tenido un par de encuentros con el hombre de ojos rojos. No quería preocuparla, sabiendo bien que la dama le había pedido que dejase de frecuentar al conde. Se preguntaba si el seguía en pie con eso de casarse con ella. ¿Seria, tal vez, buena idea?. Era lunes por la tarde…

Es viernes y una vez más, ella no ha decidido.

La noticia se había guardado bastante bien en el transcurso de los días. No se hubiese enterado de no haber escuchado en la tarde a su madrastra hablando con Elisa, alterando a la última al mencionarle que deberían hacer los preparativos para una boda. _¿Boda de quien?_ De la jovencita rubia, por supuesto. Tendrían que coser un precioso vestido blanco en primer lugar. Preparar invitaciones y anunciar el evento.

La de ojos azules casi se desmayo por la sorpresa. _¿Cómo es que la señorita se casara?_ La pregunta de Elisa. El Conde Drácula ha enviado un emisario a pedir la mano de Victoria, Es la respuesta.

Pero el no le ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Victoria se encuentra sola y con un montón de preguntas revoloteando en su mente ahora, cuando un murciélago se pasa las noches en el dintel de su ventana que daba al balcón y esa noche en especial, parece estar mirándola. Azorándola al tiempo que la jovencita deshace los amarres de su vestido, cubre su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo con un camisón de seda tan rápido como puede. El animal sigue allí. Sus ojos rojos la persiguen y la oscuridad que emana de el, le recuerda tanto a Alucard. Le recuerda que su libertad llegaría a terminarse en el…

No lo conocía. Provocaba cosas en ella pero no sabía quién era el. Detrás de su porte galante y la seducción de su mirada. De su ser provocativo…pero no era la primera ni la ultima. Era consciente que era afortunada de al menos sentirse atraída hacia su futuro marido...pero sentía que las cosas iban tan rápido que se sentía asustada. Tenía temor de si misma, de que sus pensamientos fuesen una contradicción andante. Porque una parte de ella deseaba tanto ir con el. Mientras la otra, mas suya, mas racional..le decía que no era lo correcto. Que podía llegar a ser peligroso.

¿Pero que podía hacer? No quedaba mucho. No cuando ese hombre la exigia como suya, cuando Victoria misma quería alejarse de ese lugar donde no quedaban muchas cosas para atarla.

_Ven conmigo_ Le había pedido-ordenado?- Aquel de embriagadores ojos.

¿Debería? Ahora no era una opción. Su madrastra se había encargado de cerrar el trato por lo que ya era un hecho que ese matrimonio se llevaría a cabo. No era pecado sentirse un poco emocionada. Era mujer después de todo, parte de su niñez se la había pasado imaginando historias de amor, siendo ella misma una princesa a la cual venia un príncipe de tierras lejanas y la rescataba y se la llevaba lejos solo con el propósito de hacerla tan feliz como nadie mas en el universo. Le prometía cuidarla y vivir para hacerle bien…Alucard no parecía un príncipe angelical, si no mas bien aquella clase de hombre que vive para el pecado. Tan sensual como una rosa roja, como una copa de vino. Pero quizás era solamente su apariencia…es que no lo conocía. Habían sido tan pocas sus charlas.  
Solo, le gustaría hablar…conocer un poco más al conde antes de aquel día.

Sintió toquecitos en la puerta que daba a su balcón, provocando un respingo en la bonita chica. Sus ojos volteando rápidamente. Se sintió fuera de si misma un segundo, su cuerpo dejo de obedecerle y se dirigió, casi en automático a abrir la puerta.

Cabello negro, ojos rojos. Trémulos labios que atraparon los suyos en un beso sutil, sujetándole la barbilla con largos dedos enfundados en guantes blancos.

Pasados unos segundos la muchacha sintió la vitalidad volver a su cuerpo. Una patada de sus pequeños pies descalzos fue a impactar en la pierna del conde que, como llamado por sus pensamientos, había llevado su presencia a su cuarto.

Sus mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza. Con los labios picándole ante la sensación del primer beso que había sido robado. Suspiro mirándolo con sus ojos azules brillando por la sensación antes de, furiosa, ponerse a la defensiva alzando entre sus dedos un pesado joyero tallado en fina madera que su papá le había regalado antes de irse. Lista para golpearlo.

-No esperaba ese recibimiento de mi futura esposa…-Le contesto ligeramente adolorido Alucard, sonriendo mostrándole aquellos peculiares colmillos en una expresión picarona,

-Q…¿que estás haciendo aquí? ¡¿Cómo entraste?!-

-Volando.

-¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡No puedes estar en el cuarto de una chica!

-Está bien, entre escalando. Ahora, querida, no tienes porque alterarte. Tu destino está pactado al mío, Celes Victoria. Pronto compartiremos habitación…Me gusta tu ropa. Por cierto.

Rápidamente la muchacha tomó su bata cubriéndose con ella, observando al otro frunciendo el entrecejo.

Alucard se sentó tranquilamente en la cama, cruzando las piernas.

-Entonces, ve y tráeme una copa de vino. No se que tanto quieras conocerme…-Sonrió lascivamente, inclinando la espalda hacia atrás.- Pero…estoy dispuesto a complacerte. Tanto como se te antoje.

_Esta noche estoy desnudo ante ti_


End file.
